


Peru de Natal

by Itsplutoy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsplutoy/pseuds/Itsplutoy
Summary: Com o Natal se aproximando e Lucy não sabendo como cozinhar resolve ir até sua fada madrinha/melhor amiga, Erza Scarlet para ajudá-la a, finalmente, aprender a fazer um peru de Natal.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia & Erza





	Peru de Natal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey galerinha do Ao3! Aqui estou eu, trazendo uma fanfic de Natal yeeey. 
> 
> Não vou falar muito aqui, só avisar que essa fanfic é meio que uma continuação de uma fanfic minha chamada "O que você fez Lucy?" então sugiro que vocês leem essa primeiro para entenderem as referências mas se não queriserem okay também hehe
> 
> Aproveitem a leitura!

Era um dia normal para Erza Scarlet. Com seus exercícios matinais do Youtube, ela já estava animada logo de manhã.

Nesta época perto do Natal, Erza não tinha muito descanso e tinha que aproveitar as manhãs em que poderia ficar livre de trabalho e se concentrar mais em si mesma.

Estava seguindo as ordens da mulher da televisão corretamente (Ou pelo menos tentando).

Mas, como Erza nunca tem descanso, seu celular acabou tocando, e como a boa mulher de negócios que era, foi atendê-lo rapidamente.

— Amiga?— A voz do telefone ressoou pelo ouvido de Erza, reconhecendo rapidamente a voz de uma antiga conhecida. 

— Lucy? Por que você está me ligando? Não deveria estar fazendo alguma merda por aí ou algo assim? — Respondeu Erza. Ela não esperava receber a ligação da antiga amiga e por isso seu tom continha um pouco de surpresa.

— Continua burra mesmo hein Erza, ainda nem sabe o que eu faço da vida. Enfim, só liguei que estou indo para sua casa pois preciso aprender a fazer peru, pois Natsu já organizou a casa inteira pro Natal e quer que eu faça pelo menos a comida para ajudar e eu não tem dinheiro pra pagar alguém para fazer então estou indo até aí. É isso, já estou chegando. — A mulher desligou sem mais nem menos, deixando Erza nem ao menos esboçar uma reação.

E logo após a chamada de telefone, a campainha foi tocada. Lá estava ela. A trouxa Lucy, conhecida pelos amigos como arruinadora de primeiros encontros, estava na porta de Erza Scarlet.

Erza foi até a porta e quando abriu, Lucy rapidamente entrou no apartamento e se apossou dos objetos de cozinha da amiga.

— Sério isso? Você simplesmente vai se apossar das minhas coisas? — Erza perguntou irritadíssima.

— Poxa Erza, só queria aprender a fazer peru com a melhor cozinheira que eu conheço ué. — Dizia enquanto mexia em um garfo grande.

— Olha, só vou te ajudar porque sou uma ótima amiga e sou muito boazinha.

— Yey, obrigada Erza-samaaaa.

Assim, começaram a fazer um peru. 

Mas, com a péssima experiência de Lucy e a impaciência de ensinar Erza a cozinhar, acabou resultando num magnífico e lindíssimo peru queimado.

— Ah não, o que eu vou fazer com um peru queimado? — O tom de Lucy era desesperado.

— Joga um balde de água e resolvido, ué. — Lucy somente ignorou o comentário de Erza. 

A senhorita Heartfilia sabia que Erza não repetiria o mesmo processo exaustivo, por isso estava angustiada. Como que alimentaria aqueles marmanjos esfomeados e preguiçosos. Sua única solução era comprar lasanha congelada ceia de Natal. Aquele casal precisava aprender a cozinhar.

Mas enquanto Lucy estava pensativa, Erza só conseguia rir. Rir da amiga desesperada, talvez aquilo seja uma leve vingança por tudo que já teve que aturar da amiga? Só talvez. 

E como Erza Scarlet não perdia oportunidades, pegou seu celular, tirou uma foto do peru, dela e de Lucy e postou nas redes sociais com a seguinte legenda: "Eu, você e um peru queimado."

— Pode passar o Natal comigo idiota, a Levy também vai vir e pode convidar o Natsu. — Disse Erza após a foto para tentar animar a amiga.

— Aaah, muito obrigada Erza!

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Eu espero que sim!
> 
> Agradeço por lerem até aqui, beijos com biscoitos para todos <333


End file.
